Settlement Page Format
A brief description of the city, town, or village, as seen from an outsider. Also use the settlements rules here to make the following table for more significant places: * Alignment, Size Type of #,000 people * Location: the region and county * Banner: locations emblem if it has one * Modifiers: ** Corruption +0 (Bluff, Stealth)* ** Crime +0 (Sense Motive, Slight of Hand) ** Economy +0 (Craft, Perform, Profession) ** Law +0 (Intimidate, Diplomacy) ** Lore +0 (Diplomacy, Knowledge) ** Society +0 (Disguise, Diplomacy) * Qualities: * Danger: * Disadvantages: * Government: * Population: #,000 (Humans, #%, Others #%) * Notable NPCS ** Ruler ** Someone Else Use 'this link' to help with settlement stats A General Overview Go into more detail about the settlement here, covering everything that doesn't have a category below. People of the Settlement What the people are like to outsiders, and their customs, beliefs and appearance. Specific People of the Settlement Notable NPC's that don't fit into other categories Government of the Settlement ''' Detail who the ruler of the settlement is, and how their government system works if it differs from the rest of the land, and any political people in the settlement and their names and basic details. '''Law and Order A detail of the guards and how crime is handled with. * Basic guard Stats, Level Class, AC #; Hp #, Atk+# (dmg #d#), Perception #, Sense Motive +# (corruption +#) * Calling a guard requires DC 5 Diplomacy, and 1d6 minutes. Every 5 points over 5 lowers arrival time by 1 minute (add Law modifier to this roll) Offense (Fine / Punishment) * Public Lewdness (5cp – 10 cp / 1 -2 days in prison) * Breaking the Peace (5sp – 50 gp / 1 - 4 weeks in prison) * Larceny (depending on severity) (1gp – 500 gp / 1 - 12 months in prison) * Assault (2gp – 100 gp / 1 - 4 months in prison) * Murder (depending on victim) (200gp – 20,000 gp / 2 - 20 in prison) * Etc. Places in the Settlement A list of places easily found on the map and a brief description of them. Some may have links to a more detailed Place Page. Use numbers to correlate with a map if possible: # The Castle, where the king lives #* Outsider knowledge like, 15 armed guards patrol the wall at all times, even though the king is a great warrior # The Nameless Inn, best place in town #* Quick information like prices of a room (2pg a night), ale (4cp), and a meal (3sp). # The Tavern of Taverness, the most taveryn tavern ever #* Quick information like prices of ale (4cp), wine (2gp a bottle), spirits (1sp a shot) # A Persons Store, a new place doing very #* Normal items from this list can be bought from here # Another Persons Store, doesn't like that the other store is taking his business #* Normal items from this list can be bought from here, but with only a 75% chance of having them, but to bolster business everything is 10% off Other Places in the Settlement Places not numbered on the map, or area or districts: * The Shanties, where the poor Shants live * The Sewer, home to turtlemen * The Beach, the superior crab men live here Strength and Protection This is where the settlements buildings Hardness and Hit points etc. will be noted, as well as the general security of its domestic buildings and the walls of the city (if it has one). Average Building * Hardness: 8 (masonry 1ft thick) * Hit PointsL 90 (masonry 1ft thick) * Climb DC: 15 (10ft high) * Door Lock DC: 15 (average) * Break DC: 20 (simple wooden door) Important Buildings * Hardness: 8 (masonry 1ft thick) * Hit PointsL 90 (masonry 1ft thick) * Climb DC: 20 * Door Lock DC: 20 (good) * Break DC: 25 (iron shod oak door) * Security: what guards will be posted there and what king of checks they do on those seeking entrance Walls * Hardness: 8 (hewn stone 3ft thick) * Hit Points: 540 (hewn stone 3ft thick) * Climb DC: 25 (20ft high) * Break DC: 50 Gate * Security: what guards will be posted there and what king of checks they do on those seeking entrance * Other protection: any magical or non-standard protections * Hardness: 10 (iron door) * Hit Points: 60 (iron door) * Lift DC: 25 * Break DC: 28 Groups in the Settlement A list of different well known groups in the settlement like the guards, wizards, knights etc. Group One A brief overview of what they do and who they are and maybe a link to another page below. Group Two A brief overview of what they do and who they are and maybe a link to another page below. Customs and Practices of the Settlement (if drastically different) A more detail look at the way things are done in the land, in the following and maybe more categories. Currency and Trade What coins they use (names) and any special trading laws or systems. Religion Details and examples. Sayings Details and examples. Entertainment Details and examples. Myths and Legends Details and examples. Superstitions Details and examples. Things to Buy in the Settlement * Base Limit: #,000gp * Minor Items #d4 (-); Medium Items #d4 (#); Major Items #d6 (#) * Purchase Limit: #,000gp (usually #,000gp) * Spellcasting: #th * Specialty: A general guide of what kind of things can be bough here and where from, but most larger settlements will have a Things to Buy page seperate. Military Matters * Militia (war 1st, 5%): ## * Trained soldiers (war 2nd, 1%): ## * Trained commanders (war 4th, 0.25%) ## History of the Settlement A general summery of the settlements founding and history, but if it is quite extensive you may want to put a link to a specific page on the subject, like this. Recent Events in the Settlement What has happened in the last few years that is still having effects today, and events currently going on that people will most likely still be talking about. Game Rules of the Settlement Any special game options for characters from this settlement. Optional Stat Modifications As an option, people may have a heightened stat by 1 point and another lowered by 1 * +1 Int, -1 Str (for example) Common Favoured Class * One or two Bonus Class Skill Options: All new characters may select two extra class skills based on their race or place of origin. Here are some options for people from this country: * A Skill * Another Skill Bonus Feat Options Feats available as part of their bonus choice at the start. They may chose one from their specific region or settlement instead if they prefer. * Feat Left (prerequisites if applicable) * Feat Right (prerequisites if applicable) Advanced Feat Options Feats available through special training that may not be available anywhere else. * Feat Best (prerequisites if applicable) * Feat Front (prerequisites if applicable) Special Class Options A list of archetypes etc. These should be linked to their pages. * The Impatient Archetype (class it is for) * The Late Archetype (class it is for) * The Third Wheel Archetype (class it is for) Magic Available Here Special rules on magic or a link to a page with the spells available in this country, possibly not available in others. Category:General wiki templates